Talk:StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void
Canceled? I can't say I like the idea of putting "LotV could be canned" in the article. The only "evidence" is a quote from Blizzard, where they talk about no new units. Also, there's the storyline issue; that can't be folded into HotS. I think that's a case of journalistic overreach. The same quote is used here and no mention is made of removing any expansion. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm of a similar mind, in some respects. Thing is, I wouldn't be that surprised if LotV was canceled—''Lord of the Clans'' and Ghost met the same fate, and there's issues facing LotV as well in terms of gameplay (both LotC and SCG were canceled due to gameplay more than story, as both stories have been transposed effectively). Salvation was apparently meant to be a second expansion to Diablo II as well before being canned. Storyline wise, I think it would still be possible to wrap things up in HotS effectively. Anyway, it's not something I'm willing to start an edit war over, though I've still got an open mind on the subject. It would be bad news, but considering prior cancelations, and that I doubt there'll be a continuation of the series post-SC2 (at least while Titan is around), I wouldn't be surprised.--Hawki 12:50, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Heart of the Swarm is only going to have ~20 missions. That's not enough for both Kerrigan and Zeratul's stories. While canceling the game is certainly possible, I think we'd know more than a single report that looks like journalistic speculation to say anything like that. I don't think Blizzard is even in a position to know if LotV might be canceled until they get their feedback from HotS' beta at the earliest. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 21:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Contribution How can I contribute this page while I got some news from SC2-LotV around the internet. SC2-LotV is in production - SC2-LotV is similar to 300 --VNPADKIDS 03:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Campaign army mechanic I understand that this page is edit protected for a reason but could somebody change the Gameplay - Singleplayer section where it says:"similary to the Armory and Evolution Pit...through the Solar Core". It's actually through the War Council the protoss army fantasy is fulfilled..Solar Core is the "secondary" campaign mechanic like the Lab and Kerrigan chamber -- 16:35, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :I've listed both.--Hawki (talk) 19:39, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Release Date So what do we know about when it is actually released? MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 22:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :Short answer: Nothing. :Speculative answer: Likely early 2016, assuming the beta goes for the standard 6 month period, and that Blizzard likely wants to hold the late 2015 WCS before LotV releases.--Hawki (talk) 22:48, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but didn't they say earlier this month that Beta has ended?MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 22:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :No, the beta's barely started. You may be thinking of the HotS beta which is nearing its end and will enter beta next month. :Or you may be thinking of the April Fool's joke which stated that it had ended.--Hawki (talk) 23:04, April 20, 2015 (UTC) So you mean that they were just kidding? And why would the HotS beta be out when the actual release has been out for over two years now? MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 23:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :HotS as in Heroes of the Storm.--Hawki (talk) 23:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh lol okay. So when do you think we will know? MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 23:12, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :If my WCS hunch is correct, BlizzCon 2015 will probably announce it. However, I'm going to have to end the convo here - this is more a forum rather than talk page topic.--Hawki (talk) 23:22, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay just let me know when they announce it. :) MarKreationsStudios1 (talk) 23:29, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Oka Suggestion for Edits to the story section (( Hello SCII fans and wikia editors! It seems that I, as a lowly anon, cannot edit this page. I am perfectly okay with this and don't want to actually sign up, but I did get irked reading through the story area. I only came to find a release date, if there was one, but after reading through that section I felt that I could clean it up and make it more presentable. I hope that no one takes offense to my doing this, as this is also just a suggestion. If someone feels it is apt enough to paste over, please do so! A lot of the changes were restructuring, grammatical or spelling, while also brushing up on the flow of the section to help it read better. I would also like to note that I did not look through each of the links for accuracy, and only went with my gut to clear up the page and make it more appeasing. While I understand I could just sign up and do it myself, as I said, I don't want to sign up for one single thing. I don't intend to be a common contributor. )) (( The edits start as a new paragraph. Everything after this line should be deleted/replaced and should start as a new paragraph: One of the original writing inspirations was Seven Samurai.17 Edits should not go into the Multiplayer subsection, that should be left alone.) Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void will be a Protoss-centric story that also addresses story elements left open from the previous titles of Starcraft II, Wings of Liberty and Heart of the Swarm.24 It was intended for the story to: - Create a story with a distinctly Protoss feel while wrapping up the story arcs built up from the rest of the StarCraft II trilogy but keeping the focus on the Protoss and their lore. - To have the player stand against an epic 'end times' scenario and to deliver on the threat of Amon. - Fullfill the fantasy of playing as Protoss. The story focuses on capturing the tragic nature of war, and will have a darker tone, to compliment it being the installment of the Starcraft II trilogy.59 The story is intended to follow the Protoss as a race that needs to change, and how the Protoss have been bound by practices and thoughts that were relevant before, but no longer have use.24 Through the nature of the Khala, it is intended that the game explore themes of collectivism vs. individuality.11 As of August 2013, the game's story had been written, many of the cinematic elements had been completed, and voice actors had begun work.58 As of November 2013, Dustin Browder was satisfied with the game's story, but felt the missions and campaign mechanics needed more work, to make them "feel" like Protoss missions.32 To fulfill the fantasy of playing as the Protoss, developers want Legacy of the Void to show the Protoss as returning to the fore for one last battle.30 (( These things should be placed in a 'trivia' section as, while they do pertain to the story of Legacy of the Void, are merely factoids of its development and not relevant to the story, or what the story would be upon completion. )) 1.) A challenge for writing for the game is that the Protoss do not possess the same kind or amount of body language as humans. The writers watched episodes of ER, for as it per its nature as a medical drama, the characters' faces are often covered bar their eyes. Eye movement was studied in regards to how it could apply to Protoss characters, as their eyes are their main conveyors of emotion. While the Protoss are intended to be "unknowable" (in regards to humans/terrans), it was also intended that elements of humanity still shine through.24 2.) Zeratul was originally the protagonist of the game—he had featured prominently in the previous installments of the StarCraft II trilogy. However, the protagonist role was changed to Artanis, as the developers felt that as Legacy of the Void was a protoss story, Artanis was in a better position to represent the Protoss race as a whole. It was decided that Zeratul's role was best served as a mentor figure in the game's story, said role likened to that of Obi-Wan Kenobi from the Star Wars universe in this regard. 3.) Originally, characters from The Dark Templar Saga were to feature in the game. However, according to Waugh, their inclusion felt forced, and the idea was abandoned.25 4.) One of the original writing inspirations for the story of Legacy of the Void was Seven Samurai.17 07:59, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Information on LotV first mission I wasn't sure if anything from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sym7D-egfo8 should be added here, or what, so just letting you guys know... Varnex (talk) 07:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I came across the link recently. Limited time, but I'll try and make some edits. Feel free to make edits as well.--Hawki (talk) 07:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Videos Don't have time, but I think at this point the videos should go in a gallery section. Stuff like "Oblivion" and the launch cinematic don't pertain to any particular point in the plot, and Reclamation has its own page. That, and the formatting is out of wack since they're forced to have a left alignment due to the game template.--Hawki (talk) 02:37, November 7, 2015 (UTC)